Love Rival! Juvana one-shot (Juvia x Cana)
by iridescent-ren
Summary: Juvia couldn't do it anymore! She needed to find a different way to get Gray's attention, who better to go too than her brunette best friend? Cana has other ideas. Juvana one-shot (Juvia x Cana)
_**Description: Juvia couldn't do it anymore! She needed to find a different way to get Gray's attention, who better to go too than her brunette best friend? Cana has other ideas. Juvana one-shot (Juvia x Cana)**_

 _ **Authors note: I saw some cute moments on tumblr of Cana x Juvia AND I SHIP IT NOW, I SEE IT WHY DOESN'T ANYONE ELSE APPRECIATE THIS SHIP. I couldn't find any fics so I made one myself XD here you go~ Enjoy!**_

Juvia twiddled her thumbs shyly walking up to the bar in Fairy Tail. She knew that was exactly where she would find the drinking brunette, "U-um Cana-san….." Juvia quietly spoke behind Cana, Cana turned around an grinned at her "Yo Juvia! Somethin' up?" Cana put down her barrel.

"The ceiling Cana-san" Juvia answered bluntly making the alcoholic in front of her crack up laughing, Cana nudged her head to the side motioning for Juvia to take a seat. "So what's bothering ya'?"

Juvia looked down and said "…c-c-can C-Cana-san please teach Juvia how to…. To flirt….?" She shyly asked, before Cana could get a word in she finished "Juvia wants to get Gray-sama's attention! But Juvia doesn't know how…."

Cana tried to put a serious face but burst out laughing, "cmon, cmon" She grabbed Juvia's hand and dragged her into a nearby store room. "I have the perfect plan to get Gray to notice you!" She grinned evilly and Juvia's eyes glistened not catching the evil tone in her voice. "Please show Juvia!" She begged.

Cana laughed with her head to the sky, or store room ceiling in this case. She pressed up against Juvia, it was a small space and there was barely enough room for two. "Juvia will you go out with me!" She loudly proclaimed, loud enough that majority of the guild heard it. "EHHHH!?" Juvia whispered with a bright red face.

"Say yes, then Gray will be super jealous! And he will come and ask you!" Cana whispered, smirking her ass off. Juvia gasped realizing what Cana meant, her imagination going wild.

 _"Juvia! Cana cannot have you! For I love you Juvia!"_

 _"Gray-sama..! Lets have 37 babies~"_

"Oi Juvs! Snap out of it!" Cana whisper yelled, "I would love to Cana-san!" Juvia said equally as loud as the brunette. Cana and Juvia waited for a second, then came all the gasps and what the hells and congrats coming from outside.

They both sat down legs interlocking and giggling, it was a tight space but it didn't matter after all they were 'girlfriends' now. "Want to go out Juvia?" Cana asked, "Oh and by out I mean leave the store room but if you wanna go on a date then sure" Cana shrugged not really minding either way.

Juvia put her head down in between her legs hiding her blushing face "Juvia is too embarrassed to leave! What has Juvia done…." Cana hugged her blue haired friend "Gray is going to be all over you! C'mon girlfriend" She said emphasizing the girlfriend part.

They both stood up and Cana opened the door, "ME AND JUVIA ARE OFFICIALLY DATING!" She shouted at the top of her lungs for anyone who missed it before, and just to re-in force it. Juvia hid behind Cana nodding slowly, she looked around to see Gray with wide eyes staring at them unable to say anything.

Cana pushed Juvia in the side with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows at Gray as if to say 'It's working!~' Juvia smiled happily and continued walking clinging to Cana's arm. "Oh hey Gray, what's up?" Cana said to the ice mage.

Juvia got the hint and just as he was about to answer she cut in "LOVE RIVAL!" She pointed at Gray stepping next to Cana "Oh sorry Gray, gotta go, hanging out with my girlfriend" They walked off almost like a trail of fire leaving Gray in the dust.

Once they had left the Guild Juvia backed up against the wall and slowly fell down, "Juvia found that very hard Cana-san…" She looked down with tears edging at the corner of her eyes, her crystal blue hair falling over her eyes.

"Juvia doesn't like ignoring Gray-sama….." Cana walked over and sat down cross legged next to Juvia, "Don't give up yet, See how shocked he was?" She said stretching her arms out, Juvia nodded looking at Cana. "That's what we call jealously~" Cana purred putting her arms back down around Juvia's neck.

"Thank you Cana-san!" Juvia smiled again regaining her happy smile and cheerful voice once more, Cana just shook her head and stood up lending a hand to Juvia. Juvia took it and just before her she had fully stood up Cana picked her up bridal style in her arms.

Juvia let out a surprised yelp as she struggled in Cana's grip "Cana-san!? What are you doing!?" She squealed, Cana just chuckled "I'm making my girlfriend feel better, problem?" And before Juvia could answer she started running along the sidewalk still carrying Juvia, Juvia hid her face in embarrassment with all the people watching them with weird looks.

"And from now on!" Cana said between breaths as she began to walk, getting tired, "You can call me Cana-sama!~" She laughed at Juvia's reaction "Just kidding! Just call me Cana" Juvia looked up and realized Cana had stopped and they were at a beach, Cana put her down on the hill just in front of the beach with a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Cana….." Juvia started, it was strange calling her that, but it strangely felt normal. Cana sat down and opened a beer, She chugged some of the liquid down and handed the bottle over to Juvia "Want some?" She asked.

Juvia didn't usually have alcohol, but this was an exception. She needed something to get her mind off Gray, other than Cana. She had a large sip, she coughed a bit and gave it over to Cana. Cana laughed, and gave it back to the bluenette, "C'mon Juvs! Try a bit more" She encouraged using her.

Eventually Juvia gave in and put the bottle to her lips, letting lots of alcohol slide down her throat. She put it down on the hill after almost chugging the whole bottle, her face was red and she gave a goofy smile.

"Wwwwwhhhhoooooo~~~~~~ Juvia thinks alcohol is CoOOOOoooLLLL!~" She slurred, the effects kicking in already. Juvia wobbled a bit and dropped her head down on Cana's shoulder, Cana just shook her head "You have a really low tolerance for Alcohol don't you?" Juvia mumbled a yes into her shoulder.

They sat there watching the waves roll by, soon all the people and crowd had left and it was simply the two of them. Cana stood up and put out her hand to Juvia, Juvia took it but stumbled a bit, looking like she was having trouble walking. "So your still drunk?" Cana laughed with her head to the sky "Man you have a low tolerance!" Juvia made some sounds and tried to walk off, almost falling off the hill.

Luckily Cana grabbed her hand and picked her up, "Alright boozy~ I'll take ya' home" Cana rolled her eyes smiling, Juvia closed her eyes and lent her head on Cana's arms. Cana began to walk in the direction of Fairy Hills, When she arrived everyone was getting ready to go to bed. Cana ignored everyone asking why Juvia was passed out in her arms and opened the door to her room.

She didn't know where Juvia kept her key so Cana decided that she could sleep at her place, placing Juvia on the bed Cana laughed and whispered "I will teach you to flirt tomorrow, although I don't think Gray is the one you're gonna be flirting with" with a wink and turned off the lights.

"Night Juvs"

 **~Astra~**


End file.
